Los secretos de los caballeros XD
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Pues digamos que por azares del destino nuestros caballeros terminan en un confesionario. Entran Shura, Aldebaran y Kiki, Oiga¿de donde provienen los bebes o.O?
1. Los primeros fueron Shun,Afrodita y MM

Pues digamos que los caballeros que tanto conocemos y otros que andaban por ahí terminan confesándose en una iglesia. Adivinen quien es el "supuesto" sacerdote XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los secretos de los caballeros

By: Sabrina (Pongo mi verdadero nombre)

Era un día como cualquier otro solo que era domingo y todos los santos, que de santos no tienen nada tal vez la apariencia pero nada más, estaban cerca de una iglesia y por una propuesta de Seiya, que sonó muy tonta a decir verdad, decidieron entrar.

Mü:- No entiendo porque estamos acá con los caballeros de bronce, somos caballeros de Atenea no de un "supuesto Dios"- dijo el cabalero de la primera casa recibiendo una mirada llena de odio de los que eran muy fieles a su "supuesto Dios"-Solo decía-

Milo:- Tienes razón¿Qué demonios hacemos acá?-

Camus:- Pues fue una de las tantas "grandes ideas" del burro con alas- dijo con sarcasmo.

Milo:- Listo, entendí- dijo.

Afrodita:- Pues yo no debería estar aquí, le hace mal a mi cutis que no le haga el tratamiento de las tres- dijo preocupado por lo que a su piel pudiese pasarle sin su tratamiento.

MM:- Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas Afro, en primero lo que dijo Mü es verdad, si somos caballeros de Atenea ¿que hacemos en una iglesia¿Y como es que le hicimos caso a Seiya si ya sabemos que todas sus ideas son un fracaso total?-

Seiya:- No me quieran tanto ¬¬-

Afrodita:- No era para que me gritaras- pone ojitos de borreguito XD.

MM:- No me hagas esa carita, no te va a funcionar- se cruza de brazos-Lo dije en serio, esta vez no funcionara… ya deja de hacerla… esta bien pero no te estaba gritando- dijo resignado.

Afrodita:- Siempre funciona- murmura muy feliz.

Shura:- Mejor déjense de tonterías, o vayan al confesionario que de seguro tienen varios pecados que confesar-

Seiya:- Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir- pide casi gritando muy emocionado.

Ikki:- O cierras el pico o te lo cierro yo ¬¬- amenazo.

Shun:- Hermano, no es para ser tan agresivo, yo también quiero ir¿puedo hermano¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo?-

Todos:-¡YA CALLATE!-

Shun:(Al borde de las lagrimas)-Snif… snif… yo solo preguntaba buaaa-y se puso a llorar en medio de la entrada.

Hyoga:- Y esto sucede todos los días- dijo resignado-Shun, si dejas de llorar a la salida te compro un helado- y como si esas fueran palabras mágicas el peliverde dejo de llorar y se levanto enseguida.

Shun:- Bien, lo quiero de chocolate ¿Si¿Si¿Si¿Si¿Si¿Si?-

Hyoga:- Si dejas de preguntar tanto si-

Shun:- Ok- se calla la boca pero con una sonrisa muy grande surcando su infantil rostro.

Ikki:- Si yo lo permito ¬¬-

Shiryu:- ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?- se preguntaba con una mano en la cabeza.

MM:- Porque tus compañeros son un puñado de bebitos llorones-

Los de bronce:- ¡HEY!- gritaron indignados.

MM:- Tengo razón, no se de que se quejan-

Saga:- Pues tú también eras un nenito llorón que yo recuerde- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

MM:- Miren quien vino a hablar justo, el que se perdía hasta para ir al baño-

Saga:- Eso no es cierto, ese era Kannon-

Kannon:- ¿Qué yo que? Escúchame bien clon chafa el único que se perdía eras tu, yo tengo muy buen sentido de orientación-

Saga:- Claro, dime entonces quien fue el que se perdió mientras caminaba a la casa de Escorpio y termino en la de Tauro-

Kannon:- Maldito clon pirata- mascullo.

Saga:- El clon aquí eres tu, yo nací primero-

Kannon:- Y por eso tu ego es mas grande que el universo-

Saga:- Mellizo retrasado-

Kannon:- Clon pirata retrasado-

Saga:- ¬¬-

Kannon:- ¬¬-

Saga:- ¬¬-

Kannon:-¬¬-

Saga:-¬¬-

Shion:- O se dejan de estas peleas estúpidas o los castigare ¬¬- y gano el patriarca XD.

Saga/Kannon:- Esta bien- dijeron molestos.

Aioria:- Jajajajaja los retaron- decía burlonamente.

Shion:- ¿Quieres que te rete a ti en su lugar?-

Saga/Kannon:- :P Jajaja-

Shion:- Quiero volver al inframundo T-T Ya no los soporto a todos ustedes- decía deprimido-Soy un patriarca no una niñera-

Dohko:- Te comprendo amigo- decía mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Aioros:- Yo también- dice-Cuidar de mi hermano era un suplicio T-T-

Saga/Kannon:- Ja, en tu cara leoncito-

Aioria:- Nadie me quiere T-T- otro deprimido.

Shura:- Genial, ya lo deprimieron, también a Shion a Dohko y a Aioros, díganme ¿Cómo van a animarlos?-

Saga/Kannon:- Yo que se- dijeron sin importarles en lo mas mínimo el cuarteto de deprimidos.

Afrodita:- Creo que como ya no importa ire yo primero al confesionario-

MM:- Adelante¿quien te lo impide?-

Afrodita:- ¿Y desde cuando estas tan amable conmigo MM? ¬¬- pregunto desconfiado el amanerado.

MM:- Solo decía, no importa si no vas tu voy yo- estaba por entrar en el confesionario pero el caballero de Piscis se le avienta encima.

Afrodita:- ¡No! Yo quiero ir primero- se le cuelga del cuello.

MM:- Solo tenias que decirlo-

Hyoga:- Hay, que bonita pareja- dice con un tono burlón.

MM:- Vuelve a repetir eso patito de hule- XD

Hyoga:- Atrévete tu a repetir eso-

Shion:- A ustedes también los castigare- se calman al escuchar esa amenaza, otra vez.

Saga:- Sabes hermano, luego nos dicen que nosotros somos los que siempre andan haciendo alboroto, y mira a MM y a Hyoga-

Kannon:- En parte tienes razón pero ellos solo se pelean de vez en cuando nosotros cada dos por tres-

Saga:- No es cierto-

Kannon:- Si es cierto-

Saga:- No es cierto ò.ó-

Kannon:- Si es cierto o -

Shion:- Cuando lleguemos tendrán que asear todas las casas y en especial el cuarto de la bruja… es decir Saori-

Saga/Kannon: - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritaron aterrorizados.

Shion: - Y… ¿Para que vinimos? - le pregunto a su pupilo.

Mü:- Al confesionario Maestro- respondió aburrido.

Shion:- Cierto¿Quién será el primero?-

Shun:- Yo quiero ser el primero, déjenme ser el primero, sino me dejan los descuartizo a todos y les doy de comer a los lobos sus restos muajajajaja-

Todos:- OoO-

Hyoga:- Se me hace que a tu hermano lo poseyó de nuevo Hades-

Ikki:- Lose pero ya me acostumbrare, espero-

Shun:- Y… ¿puedo ser el primero?- pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo sin acordarse de su amenaza anterior.

Todos:- Claro-

Shun:- Gracias chicos- entra en el cuartito ese en el que se escucha cada cosa y adivinen quien esta del otro cuartito junto a Shun… ¡EL MISMISIMO JULIAN SOLO! Bueno, pues se preguntaran que demonios hace la mismísima reencarnación de Poseidón de sacerdote ¿verdad? Pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea XD solo se que esta ahí de pura casualidad :P.

Poseidón:- Dime hijo mío¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?- ni yo me la creo pero no se en realidad que dicen pues soy atea y nunca he estado en un confesionario.

Shun:/Esa voz se me hace conocida ¿Por qué será?/-¿Podría preguntar su nombre?- pidió amablemente ante la incógnita de yo se que lo conozco.

Poseidón:- Esto es privado así que no te preocupes, nadie conocerá ninguno de tus pecados que confieses-

Shun:- No es por eso, para mi no es problema, hasta podría decirle mi nombre, mi familia es solo que se me hace conocida su voz-

Poseidón:- Podéis decir tu nombre con total confianza, hay una posibilidad ínfima de que nos conozcamos-

Shun:- Pues yo me llamo Shun, caballero de Andrómeda, mi hermano se llama Ikki el fénix- digamos que el peliazul conocía a este lindo peliverde y a su hermano mayor.

Poseidón/Esto no puede ser, de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que ser un caballero de Atenea/-No se me hace conocido, y dime… /Demonios¿Cómo es que termine en este maldito confesionario? T-T/-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta Shun de Andrómeda?- /Que un rayo me parta T-T/

Shun:- A decir verdad, nada- dice felizmente-Solo quería entrar en un confesionario porque nunca lo he hecho-

Poseidón/Santo Dios/-¿No tienes ningún pecado que confesar?-

Shun:- No… - hace una pausa y aparece de nuevo su complejo de Hades el soberano del inframundo-Los matare a todos y cada uno, dominare el mundo y nadie de los mugrosos caballeros podrá detenerme esta vez muajajajajaja-

Poseidón: - O-O- /Con que loco me acabo de meter/

Shun:- Bueno, eso era todo me voy para que mis amigos puedan entrar también-

Poseidón:- ¿Y con quien mas has venido?- /Que nos sean ellos, que no sean ellos, que no sean ellos/ rezaba.

Shun:- Pues… con todos los caballeros dorados, el maestro, mi hermano, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu- respondió.

Poseidón/No tendré que soportar a 17 locos mas/-Ve con tus amigos- /Y no regreses/

Shun:- ¡Ah, si! Y el hermano gemelo de Saga-

Poseidón/Kannon, con razón, dijo que se iba de vacaciones pero solo se fue con su hermano, me traiciono, demonios/-Dile al siguiente que pase por favor-¿Qué hice¿Dime dios que hice?/ se lamentaba el dios del mar. Shun sale del cuartito y el siguiente en entrar es Afrodita que ya se había soltado de MM.

Afrodita:- Este… ¿Hola?- dijo.

Poseidón:- Dime hijo mío¿Qué es lo que atormenta tu alma?-/Demonios, tendré que decir esto el numero de veces que de caballeros y el patriarca y Kannon, bueno, al menos no me aburriré, veamos que secretos escondes estos "santos"/

Afrodita:- Pues… quería preguntarle Padre, es que me gusta alguien pero no se si sea correcto-

Poseidón:- No esta mal amar dependiendo de quien sea el "afortunado"- /Esto será cómico/

Afrodita:- Pues, el es MM y de verdad no se porque, a pesar de que siempre se esta burlando de mi me gusta, pero él no da ni señal de sentir algo por mi mas que amistad, me deprime tanto que no puedo evitar encerrarme en mi cuarto a comer helado y eso es malo para mi, me hace engordar y después me tardo días para regresar a mi peso ideal… me deprime tanto Padre¿Qué puedo hacer?-

Poseidón:/Jamás pensé que le gustara ese lunático de Cáncer/-Deberías decirle o intentar un acercamiento solo si estas seguro sino podrías perder una preciada amistad- /Eso mismo me dijo mi mami y no le hice ni pizca de caso, y mírenme ahora, solito obsesionado con la diosa Atenea T-T Este ya me deprimió/

Afrodita:- Muchas gracias Padre, ya me siento mejor, bueno… me voy, chaito- dice y sale con una sonrisa y entra MM.

MM:- Quiero que en este mismo momento me diga que es lo que le dijo Afrodita si no quiere conocer la muerte- amenazo.

Poseidón/Genial, me llego "la noviecita" del afeminado de Piscis/ -Lo siento pero eso va en contra del protocolo-

MM:- Me importa un comino su protocolo o usted me dice o lo mato, así de sencillo-

Poseidón:- ¿Usted esta tan desesperado por saber lo que esa persona me dijo?-

MM:- Pues si-

Poseidón:- ¿Y por que razón?- /Ya parezco psicólogo, podría ser psicólogo, na… prefiero ser el dios de los mares/

MM:- Pues… -

Poseidón:- No tengas miedo de decirme, de aquí nada de lo que digas saldrá- /Si como no, cuando esto termino voy y les cuanto a todos XD/

MM:- Espero que no se atreva a decirle esto a alguien sino voy personalmente y lo hago botana de tiburones- volvió a amenazar.

Poseidón:- No debería amenazar, soy como una tumba cualquier cosa que usted me diga de aquí no saldrá- /Me importa un comino tus amenazas apenas me dejen salir de acá créeme que no querrás volver a mostrar tu cara en publico muajajajajajaja, dios, ya me parezco al loco ese de Shun o.o/

MM:- Pues quiero saber lo que dijo porque amo a Afrodita ¿contento?-

Poseidón¿El cangrejo este tiene sentimientos y encima hacia el afeminado ese? O.o O.O/-Y… ¿se lo has dicho?-

MM:- Claro que no ¿Qué me cree¿Idiota?-

Poseidón:-A decir verdad si- murmuro.

MM:- Estoy seguro que Afrodita no quiere a nadie y que no es gay, así que ¿para que molestarme si se la respuesta?-

Poseidón:- ¿Por qué no pierdes nada?-

MM:- Nunca lo vi de ese modo, ahora dígame que fue lo que le dijo él-

Poseidón:- Lo siento pero le prometí que no diría nada de nada de nada de nada de nada- Siguió.

MM:- Ya le entendí, cállese loco, si le dice lo que le acabo de decir a alguien considérese muerto- amenazo antes de salir.

Poseidón:- Genial, si le cuento a alguien estoy frito, bueno, pero mientras me divertiré con los que quedan jijiji-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y he aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer historia de Saint Seiya, espero lo disfruten mientras escribo los que siguen, Sayonara mata ne!!


	2. que nos contaran Seiya,Ikki,Milo y Camus

Hola y gracias por leer esta historia y a quienes me avisaron sobre lo del formato script, en realidad no sabia que estaba prohibido, domo arigatou también les agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, me hicieron muy feliz leerlos n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los secretos de los caballeros

By: Sabrina

Y el siguiente a entrar a confesarse fue ¿Seiya? Si Seiya, el que mas odio y no se porque XD.

- Hola viejo- saluda el muy zopenco

-¡Hey! Mas respeto con tus mayores- reclama muy molesto el dios de los mares /Ni que fuese tan viejo, si estoy en plena flor de mi juventud, que insolente, ya se porque sus compañeros no lo soportan /

- No pensé que fuera tan sensible Padre- comento el burro con alas.

- Solo dime tus pecados- /Así mas pronto podré irme de aquí. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los Generales Marinos sin mi/

----Templo de Poseidón----

- Que viva la fiesta- grita muy feliz Sorrento.

- Te apoyo amigo del alma- le anima Eo que se le cuelga del cuello con una mano. Se ve cerca de ellos a los demás generales todos bien borrachos, unas cuantas botellas de cerveza a su alrededor y todo el templo lleno de porquerías y unas cuantas personas que ni idea quienes son pero son muy parecidos a los dioses guerreros de ¿Hilda? O.o

- ¿Dónde estará Julián?- pregunta el flautista.

- No me importa sin él podemos hacer cuantas fiestas queramos, ¡sigamos!- grita Eo animadamente y los demás hacen lo mismo.

----- De vuelta al confesionario -----

- De seguro no debo preocuparme u.u- se dice Julián.

- Padre ¿me esta escuchando?- aleluya, parece que Seiya si tiene cerebro después de todo XD.

- Si, lo escucho- responde con desgano.

- Pues, cuando tenia cinco años patee a un perro pero solo fue un accidente, me estaba mordiendo la pierna desde hacia una hora ¿Qué quería que hiciera? -

- Hay formas mas civilizadas de librarse de un perro- /Que mal que no lo dejo paralítico u.u No tengo suerte/ Pensaba deprimido.

- Pero… - se callo-Se me olvido que iba a decir- Julián se golpea la cabeza contra la pared de la izquierda.

- ¿Por qué a mi? T-T-

- ¡Ah, si! En el torneo galáctico hice trampa, pegue con kolaloka a algunos de mis rivales al cuadrilátero para poder ganar-

/Con razón gano, no era que era buen peleador sino que al fin uso su cerebro/- pensó sorprendido -Bueno, ¿ya terminaste?-

- Nop, tengo para rato, aun tengo que decir lo que hice en las doce casas, contra los guerreros de Hilda, contra Poseidón y contra Hades y sus espectros-

/Que tortura T-T Mami, ¡ayúdame!/-Continua hijo mío-/Quiero irme a casa/

- Seguro… - y así después de una hora apenas iba con lo de los guerreros de Hilda cuando Ikki lo hizo salir a golpes.

/Luego le daré las gracias a ese fénix/-Dime Ikki de Fénix, ¿Qué pecados quieres confesar?- pregunta ya mas tranquilo.

- ¿Y usted como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto desconfiado.

- Pues… -/ ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo?/-Su hermano me dijo-/Fyu, me salve/ dice aliviado.

- Bueno… ¿y que le dijo mi hermano?- pregunto intrigado y algo desesperado.

- Nada-

- ¿Nada?-

- Nada de nada ù.u -

- ¿Nada de nada de nada?-

- Nada de nada de nada ù.ú-

- ¿Nada de nada de nada de nada?-

/Ya me colmo la paciencia este imbécil/-No me dijo nada y punto ù.ú- finalizo Poseidón.

- No era para ser tan malo- opina haciéndose la victima

- Demonios ù.ú- murmura

- Bien, era solo eso, me largo de acá, usted es muy poco sociable- se levanta del banquillo

- Miren justo quien fue a hablar ¬¬- susurra.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso si tengo cosas que confesar- se sienta.

- Pues habla de una vez porque por lo que me contó tu hermanito con complejo de asesino hay como 17 personas más-

- Con mi hermano no se meta ¿me escucho? Él es como un ángel, un ángel con complejo de asesino pero eso es porque a cada rato lo posee Hades- explico tranquilo.

- ¿Y que sientes cuando eso pasa?- cuestiona como si fuese un psicólogo.

- Que en cualquier momento lo mato-

- ¿Pero no es tu hermano? O.o-

- ¿Y que? ¿A usted le gustaría vivir con alguien que cada cinco minutos dice "dominare al mundo y los matare a todos"? ¬¬-

- Si lo dice de ese modo es comprensible u.u-

- Continuare con lo que decía-

- Pues continua que no tengo todo el día-

- Impaciente-

- Odio a todo el mundo T-T- susurro más deprimido si era posible el Dios.

- Cuando era chico y perdimos a nuestros padres… -

/Nooo, este me va a hablar de toda su vida/ se lamentaba.

- Vagamos y vagamos en cualquier momento yo iba y dejaba a Shun en cualquier parte, por amor a Zeus, lloraba a cada rato, nadie tiene tanta paciencia ni el doble de Barbie-

- ¿El doble de Barbie?- pregunto confuso.

- Si, ese "soy el mas cercano a Dios" que se la pasa todo el día meditando, Shaka-

- Bueno, me toco otro loco-

- Gracias a Dios que nos encontramos con esa bruja de Saori aunque a decir verdad es peor tener que protegerla a tener que soportar a Shun cuando niño-

/Y eso que yo la amo O.O/-Continua por favor- dice pensando en su "amada" Saori.

- Si, veamos, no soporto a Seiya, lo odio con toda el alma con su complejo de héroe de serie televisiva, vamos, nadie puede resistir tantos golpes y seguir en pie, excepto yo pero porque soy como el ave fénix que revive de sus cenizas-

- Una pregunta-

- ¿Que?-

- ¿Me vas a contar toda tu vida o todas las personas que conociste?- /Que sea la primera o ninguna/

- Ambas-

/Nooooo, me quiero tirar de un quinto piso T-T/-Continua entonces que como te dije antes no tengo todo el día-

- Bien, luego me fui a entrenar a la isla de la Reina Muerte (N/A: Creo que así se llamaba) y conocí al amor de mi vida-

/No, una historia de amor, guacala/

- Esmeralda, era tan linda pero la repunta madre se tenia que morir, un minuto si eso fue mi culpa o.o-un minuto de silencio- Nooooo, mate a Esmeralda- se pone a llorar y hasta los que estaban afuera esperando escucharon su llanto-¿Porque los buenos mueren jóvenes?-

- Seiya es bueno y aun no esta muerte, maldición-

- Mejor me voy, usted es deprimente- sale del cuartito.

- Y tu un bebito llorón u.u- /Ya era hora/. El siguiente en entrar fue Milo de Escorpio-Dime tu nombre y tus pecados, quiero acabar rápido-

- Que carácter, para eso no se hubiese hecho sacerdote-

/Créeme que no quería ser sacerdote T-T/-Ese es otro tema, ahora habla-

- Veamos, soy gay, me gusta Camus, él no lo sabe, y cree que soy heterosexual, quiero decirle pero siempre se la pasa con su alumnito el patito de hule y no puedo T-T-

/ ¿Qué todos los santos son gays o que?/-¿Y por que no haces una cita con él?- sugieres

- Tiene razón, podría decirle que tengo un problema y alejarlo de ese cubo de hielo que es su alumno, pero… ¿Cómo demonios se lo digo?- nueva interrogante.

- A mi que me preguntas, yo que se, ni soy gay así que yo que se- dice indiferentemente.

- Debería ayudarme-

- Soy sacerdote no casamentero ni conozco a ese tal Camus-

- Pues si lo conociese de verdad se volvería-

- No, gracias y si ya acabaste, lárgate de una buena vez ò.ó- le ordena frustrado, le tenían que recordar a cada rato ese temita.

- Insensible ahora no me iré hasta que me de una idea-

- Entonces te propongo algo- dice con una mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Que?-

- Dile que entre de próximo a ese tal Camus y luego entra tú de vuelta y te digo si le gustas, pero solo si te largas ahora- sugiere.

- Hecho- se va con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya me libre de otro- dice aliviado. Entra el caballero dorado mas frío e indiferente de todos, Camus de Acuario-Antes que nada Camus, ¿eres gay?-

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ò.ó ¿y usted como sabe como me llamo?-

- Solo conteste, aquí nadie sabrá lo que me dijo-

- Si soy gay, ¿algún problema?- confiesa.

- Además de que va en contra de nuestra religión, nada, y dígame ¿Quién le gusta?-

- Eso a usted no le importa- se cruza de brazos ofendido.

- Cobarde- murmura pero el caballero de Acuario logra escucharlo.

- Hey, no soy cobarde ò.ó. Y si quiere saberlo es Milo, ¿tiene algo en contra de eso?- abrio la boca porque lo presionaron, pensé que era mas fuerte, cuando Milo se entere yujuuu

- ¿Yo? Nada u.u Estoy en paz con eso-

- Pero esta más que claro que a él solo le gustan las mujeres y que nunca se fijaría en mí además de que soy una persona poco sociable y poco habladora por lo que nunca querría estar conmigo-

/Que grupo de locos/ piensa, aunque ya debería de haberse acostumbrado-Usted vaya y dígaselo, déjeme de joder a mi-

- En primera usted pregunto. En segunda si no quería que lo jodieran con problemas personales ni se hubiese hecho sacerdote y tercero usted es deprimente- opina Camus.

-Créeme que ya me lo dijeron, su amiguito el pollo rostizado- comenta.

- Y otra cosa- se acerca a la pared en la cual estaba escuchando el "sacerdote" y susurra muy pero muy bajito-¿Y que le dijo a usted Milo?- curioso salio el témpano de hielo andante.

- Si no me vuelves a insultar y haces que el próximo que pase este menos loco que los anteriores te lo digo- propuso.

- Hecho viejo sacerdote- afirmo.

- Que no soy viejo carajo ò.ó- refunfuño Poseidón, tan joven y lo toman como un viejo.

- Ya entendí, ahora cuente- pidió con cierto tono de ansia.

- Pues esto te va a sorprender-

- Si supiese como es mi vida no diría eso-

- Se mas de lo que piensas- /Para mi desgracia T-T/-Bien, tu amiguito me dijo que era gay, gusta de vos y cree que no le prestas ni pizca de atención por estar con un tal Hyoga alias patito de hule XD-

Camus:- O.O- se quedo hecho un cubo de hielo XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí finaliza, espero que lo estén disfrutando porque yo me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndolo, sayonara y dejen reviews si les gusto o no!!!!!


	3. Llegaron Aioria y Hyoga,confesion de MM

Los secretos de los caballeros XD

By: Sabrina

- Bien, eso si no lo vi llegar O.O-dijo Camus y se quedo unos minutos en silencio procesando lo que había escuchado y no reaccionaba.

- Hey, ¿me escuchas?- pregunto Poseidón algo preocupado porque no podía verle la cara ni saber en que estado de shock había quedado /_Creo que se murió de la sorpresa O.O, nooo me van a acusar de asesinato, no quiero ir a la cárcel tan joven y bello… rápido, piensa en una coartada_/ mientras afuera del confesionario Seiya estaba amordazado y amarrado en un poste que había por ahí porque no se callaba ni un instante y en otro rinconcito bien alejado andaban Shun y Hyoga haciendo quien sabe que. Por otra parte el cuarteto de deprimidos seguía deprimidos y hacia rato que Shura junto con Shaka, Mü y Aioria intentaban reanimarlos sin éxito alguno. Pero veamos que hacen Afrodita y MM que andaban por ahí hablando de quien sabe que, seria del maquillaje de Afrodita o de los extraños pasatiempos de MM de disecar y personalmente matar a los animales que diseca, nada especial. Y los gemelos Géminis pues se la pasaron peleando por tonterías y al ratito llego Kiki que andaba paseando por ahí y escucho todo el lío que armaba el grupito.

- Hablando en serio, me pregunto como le hizo Saga para controlarlos, no puedo creerlo, el estuvo apenas unos trece años y yo muchísimo mas que él y no podía ni hacer que dejaran de pelearse T-T Que deprimente- comento Shion de cuclillas con los demás deprimidos al lado.

- Tienes razón, cuando yo tuve que cuidar de Shiryu cada dos por tres venia diciéndome que tenía un problema y casi diariamente se caía por la cascada, sino estaba atento se moría no más- contó el caballero de libra

- Ustedes tuvieron suerte, yo me quede en el Santuario y terminaron matándome por salvar a esa maldita reencarnación de Atenea que nos trata peor que a un perro, créeme que quería pegarme un tiro porque Aioria era mas molesto que mosca de peluquería T-T- agrego Aioros haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo con la cabeza agachada.

- Como que quieres hermano ¬¬- dijo sarcástico Aioria, parece que se quito lo depresivo pero ahora anda como Saga, hablando siempre con sarcasmos.

- Genial, ahora hay tres Sagas, esto no podría ser peor y ¿que tanto hace Camus en el confesionario?, no creo que tenga tantos pecados que confesar- hablo Shura.

- Es verdad, ya me esta preocupando- todos se le quedan mirando al escorpión-¿Que?-

- Nada u.u- dijeron todos al unísono. Veamos que tiene planeado hacer MM para decirle a Afrodita sobre su pequeño secreto jeje…

- ¿Que crees que me quede mejor una sombra coral o magenta?- MM tenia un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza-Tienes razón mejor será el azul marino- dice muy feliz.

/_No puedo creer de quien me enamore_/ pensaba el caballero de cáncer-Lo que sea- dijo sin inmutarse a excepción de que en su interior temblaba como gelatina y se derretía como helado de chocolate bajo el sol por el de piscis.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo despistado-nota Afro.

- ¿Por qué lo… - se le corta la frase porque se mata contra el piso al tropezarse por una traba que le hizo el mayor de los gemelos fantásticos, ¿o era el menor? Nah, quien sabe, otro misterio de la vida :P /_Dile ahora, dile ahora, dile ahora, carajo, que cobarde que soy_/ pensaba deprimido, creo que los estoy deprimiendo a todos.

-Y dime… ¿Qué le dijiste al Padre?- pregunto curioso el peliazulado.

- Nada importante- contesto como si en verdad no hubiese sido nada importante.

- Anda, dime, ¿si?- vuelve a poner ojitos de borreguito mientras junta también las manos como una plegaria.

- No te funcionara esta vez- /_Eso digo siempre y siempre termino cediendo, pero esta vez es diferente, no le puedo decir, ya me entro pánico_/ si, y yo que pensé que eso era imposible, MM entrando en pánico, será divertido.

- Por favor, no te vuelvo a pedir nada-

- ¿De verdad de verdad de verdad quieres saberlo?-

- Si- dice muy emocionado.

/_Esto me va a costar un huevo y la mitad del otro_/ se decía y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-Veamos, ¿Cómo te lo digo?- murmuro MM.

- No le hagas el cuento largo y dilo de una vez cobarde- dice el gran patriarca que andaba de chismoso por ahí.

- Patriarca, deje de meterse en lo que no le incumbe- le pidió muy enfadado Mascara Mortal por su interrupción y por su comentario.

- Bien, por cierto Afrodita, suerte con aguantarlo- le da una palmada en el hombro y se va con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntaba con un gran signo de interrogación muy parecido al de MM.

- No le tomes importancia, ya sabes, se esta poniendo viejo y dice desvaríos- argumento pero dicha personita seguía cerca.

- Ayudaras a Saga y a Kannon a limpiar todo el Santuario MM- y Shion lo castigo por su osadía.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, bien, a lo que antes decía- grito al escuchar su castigo pero rápidamente lo olvido. Se dirige a Afrodita y lo saca de la Iglesia. Ya afuera todos los que pasaban cerca se les quedaron mirando raro y no sabían porque-Afrodita, quítate ese maldito papel de la espalda que dice patéenme si me creen gay-

- Cuando vea a Camus y a Milo me las van apagar- dice rojo de furia estrujando el papel en sus manos.

- Lo que sea, lo que yo quería decirte es… - una multitud ya se había formado a su alrededor-La vida es injusta- susurra.

- Te apoyo amigo- dice un tipo que andaba por ahi poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Usted aléjese entrometido- ordena MM y pone una de sus tan características miradas asesinas. La multitud se dispersa lentamente-Afrodita-

- El sol me lastima el cutis- chillo atrayendo la atención de una nueva multitud.

- Se me hace que eres medio rarito- reaparece el tipo de antes.

- O se calla o lo callo yo de un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en la entrepierna- el tipo se aleja temiendo por su mejor amigo XD.

- ¿Y que decías MM?- dice Afrodita como si nada hubiese pasado y si la turba no estuviera a su alrededor.

- Te lo escribo y esperas hasta que me vaya treinta metros o mas para leerlo, ¿OK?- Afro asiente. El canceriano saca de quien sabe donde una hoja y una lapicera, escribe algo y luego de entregarle dicha hoja a Afrodita corre como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Que no sea como la ultima carta que me escribió o cuando lleguemos conocerá mis rosas pirañas- comenta al momento de leer la hojita, un segundito de silencio y se lanza a atraparlo, por suerte ya había parado a comprarse una gaseosa-Eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones MM- el nombrado se sonroja de sobremanera mientras trata de ocultar su rostro pero el caballero de la ultima casa toma su rostro y le planta flor de beso en la boca. Todos los que pasaban por ahí se quedaron con la mandíbula por el piso.

- O.O- MM se queda en silencio procesando lo que había pasado, primero ve a Afrodita persiguiéndolo, segundo en cámara lenta se le lanza a abrazarlo por el cuello y tercero le besa como si fuese el fin del mundo. No lo aguanta y se colapsa ahí mismo.

- ¿MM?- lo llama el de piscis-Hay no, ya se me murió, bueno, mejor me regreso a la Iglesia- agarra de su polo a MM y lo arrastra hasta dicho lugar.

Volvamos al confesionario, habían pasado ya diez minutos y Camus seguía como muerto.

- Que demonios, este parece que ya se murió, bueno, uno menos, faltan… - dice Poseidón y se pone a contarlos-Bah, que me importa, la cosa es que faltan algunos mas, no mas-

- Este… me puede repetir lo que dijo- al fin reacciono el acuariano.

- Aleluya, pensé que estabas muerto, ya no pueden acusarme de homicidio non- dice muy alegre el dios del mar.

- Solo repítamelo-

- Te lo diré en términos que puedas comprender- (cara de Camus ¬¬)-, a vos te gusta Milo y a Milo le gustas vos, ¿entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas?- /_Si no lo entendió me tiro de un quinto piso de verdad_/ pensaba algo exasperado.

- Eso lo entendí, pero… ¿entonces por que nunca me lo dijo?- pregunto casi en un murmullo Camus.

- Porque temía ser rechazado y que a vos te gustara ese Hyoga- /_Lo juro esto es peor que tener que soportar a mis Generales Marinos y hablando de ellos…_/

----Templo de Poseidón----

- Sabes Hyoga, eres mi mejor amigo- decía Issac muy borracho.

- Este… no soy Hyoga-/_Se paso de tragos_/ pensaba Siegfried.

- Y eso que yo lo quiero mucho pero el chico armadura rosita me gano de mano- se pone a llorar en el hombro del caballero de Hilda.

_/ ¿Qué hice para merecer esto y donde demonios se metió Hilda?ò.ó_/. Muy lejos de ellos se ve a Hilda y a Alberigh haciendo cositas XD.

----De vuelta al confesionario----

- Como ya lo entendiste dile que pase de nuevo a tu amigo de Escorpio- ordeno tranquilamente.

- Esta bien- se va y entra de nuevo Milo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto muy nervioso Milo mientras comenzaba a sudar a mares.

- Para resumir, no se porque no están juntos si sienten lo mismo- dijo tranquilo.

- O.O Eso quiere decir que… ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Milo y dejo sordo al pobre "sacerdote" y todos los de afuera lo escucharon, incluso Atenea que estaba de compras en un centro comercial cercano. Afuera del cuartito ese.

- ¿Qué carajo fue eso?- dijo muy molesto Mü encontrando que todos lo miraban con una clara expresión de sorpresa-¿Que?-

- O.O- ni se atrevieron a responderle.

- Es que no eres de los que insultan Mü-le explico Shaka.

- Eso no significa que de vez en cuando diga uno que otro insulto u.u- se defendió el carnero /_Ni que tuviese la paciencia de Dios_/.

-Por eso siempre digo, las apariencias engañan- masculla el caballero de virgo.

- Mejor cállate doble de Barbie- le ordena Saga.

- No le digas doble de Barbie bipolar- le ordeno Mü

- Y tu no le digas bipolar a mi hermano carnero- y salio a defender a su hermano Kannon.

- Tú mejor cállate clon en serie- ordeno de nuevo Mü.

- No te pases, con mi hermano solo me meto yo- dice Saga-

- ¿Tu? Si, claro clon pirata- y ya sabrán quien fue ¿no?

- Encima que te defiendo me tratas así clon fallido- opina Saga molesto.

- Bueno, ya se olvidaron de mí-Shaka se pone a meditar en medio de esa discusión. Mejor volvamos al confesionario con Milo y Poseidón.

- Que lío que arman tus compañeros- comenta Poseidón.

- Lo se, no se como los soporto, excepto a Camus- opina Milo mientras escucha varios insultos de Saga, Kannon y Mü.

- Y ya que estas acá de nuevo, ¿no tienes nada más que contar?-

- Además de que casi mato a Seiya por ser tan estúpido, nada más- comento tranquilo el alacrán XD.

- Entonces ándate de una vez, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, ahora vete ò.ó- le ordeno el "sacerdote" y a pesar de eso se fue con una gran sonrisa.

- Camus, tengo que hablar con vos- y se lo llevo a un rincón oscurito bien alejado de todos.

-¿Y adonde se llevo a Camus Milo?- pregunto Shura mientras veía como se alejaban.

- Quien sabe, de seguro ya salio del closet- murmura Aioria.

- No puede ser, ¿Milo gay? Es imposible- dice verdaderamente sorprendido mirando aun a los dos que seguian alejándose.

- No hay imposibles y menos si se trata de nosotros- murmura Shaka en su "meditación".

- ¿No estabas meditando Shaka?- cuestiono Mü mientras al estar aburrido agitaba la mano frente al mencionado.

- Eso no me impide escucharlos- responde tranquilo sin notar que Kiki andaba haciéndole muecas extrañas.

- Eso significa que me ignoras cada vez que te hablo cuando estas meditando- dijo indignado Aioria.

- Te tardaste en darte cuenta- susurro con una sonrisa el rubio.

- Te matare rubiecito clon de barbie- amenazo el león.

- Que no lo insulten mierda ò.ó- y salio Mü de nuevo en defensa de Shaka.

- Mü, deberías calmarte- le aconsejo Shaka.

- No me calmo un carajo ò.ó- creo que ya esta alterado.

- Mü- lo llama como si lo reprochase Shaka.

- Esta bien, me calmo ù.u- dice ofendido.

- Bien dicho- vuelve a meditar.

- Se me hace que Mü y Shaka también salieron del closet-murmura el león en venganza.

- ¬¬- Mü lo fulminan con la mirada y Shaka directamente ni le dirige la palabra.

- Esta bien me callo- dice resignado mientras se sienta por ahí con Shura bien cerquita quien sabe porque.

- El siguiente en entrar seré yo, el que se me adelante lo hago puré- advirtió el hermano mayor del león.

- Como quieras- dicen todos y entra el caballero de Sagitario.

- Hola Padre- saluda lo más tranquilo.

- Pues habla de una vez- dice molesto.

- Que carácter, bueno… creo que debo comenzar con la razón de porque mi hermano es tan idiota, lo que sucedió fue que… - comenzó a contar.

---- Flash back----

Se ve la casa de Leo y a un Aioria durmiendo tranquilo en una cuna, a su lado su hermano mayor con una cara de ¿psicópata? O.O

- Me las pagaras hermano por no dejarme dormir- dice el mayor y curva una sonrisa más que demoníaca en su rostro. Lo siguiente que hace es bajar ese barandal que tienen las cunas para que los bebes no se caigan y se va-Ya veras mi venganza hermanito muajajajaja- se pone a reír histéricamente, ya se parece a Saga o a Ikki cuando era malo. A la hora regresa y ve a su hermano tirado en el piso lloriqueando a más no poder-Huy, que aburrido pensé que seria peor- pues cuando crezca te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste. También varios incidentes mas como ponerle la traba cuando caminaba cuando era mayor y otras cosas XD, que hermano.

---- Fin Flash back----

- Y esa es la razón por la que mi hermano es un pedazo de imbécil u.u- cuenta tranquilamente-Pero no puede culparme me obligaron a cuidarlo y no podía dormir por más que lo intentara con sus malditos gritos y lloriqueos-

- Con hermanos como él quien necesita enemigos u.u- farfulla Poseidón.

- Lo siguiente seria confesar todas las bromas que le gaste a Shura, Afrodita, las que intente con Shaka y Mü, las burlas de todos los días pero no creo que quiera escucharlas-

- Pues acertaste, sino tienes algo realmente que confesar lárgate de una vez ò.ó- ordeno empezando a perder los estribos Julián.

- Una pregunta Padre, ¿da consejos para relaciones?-

-Depende- respondió algo curioso por saber que diría.

- Pues me gusta una chica-

/_Al fin alguien que no es gay en el Santuario_/ pensaba-¿Cómo se llama?-

- Se llama Marín, pues vera tengo un serio problema con ello porque es la novia de mi hermanito, aunque desde hace como dos meses que le mete los cuernos conmigo, entiende mi problema ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupado por si su hermano llegaba a escuchar algo.

- Si, a ti te gusta la novia de tu hermano y encima esta le mete los cuernos con vos, pues lo que te recomiendo es que tu "amante" deje a su novio antes de que se entere que sale también con vos, sino que lío que se te va a armar- dice con una sonrisa burlona que el sagitariano no podía ver /_Esto ya se pone divertido :P_/

- Bueno… gracias, yo ya me voy- se despide.

- Y no regreses loco- el siguiente que entro fue Hyoga-Quiero hacer esto rápido así que di tu nombre y tus pecados, no doy consejo para parejas y empieza a hablar-

- Este mi nombre es Hyoga, pecados creo que el haberme enamorado de otro hombre, no quiero consejos y eso era todo- dice tranquilo el rubio.

- Por cierto, ¿nada más?- pregunto extrañado, la mayoría había tenido algo mas que decir.

- Seria un consejo pero dijo que no daba así que… - estaba por irse pero escucho al sacerdote.

- ¿De que se trata?- y la curiosidad le gano a Julián.

- Pues vera, el hermano de mi novio nos vigila cada dos por tres, no puedo ir a ninguna parte si ese maldito de Ikki no viene, es frustrante, ya no se que hacer y encima Shun no le dice nada ¿Cómo cree que me hace sentir eso?- pregunto verdaderamente afectado.

- Vigilado- respondió

- Que inteligente ¬¬- dijo molesto

- Usted pregunto, no se que queje- hace una pausa en la que nadie habla y se escucha un temblor-¿Qué fue eso? O.O- pregunta sorprendido.

- No tengo idea- fue la inteligente respuesta del pato (N/Hyoga: Es cisne carajo ¬¬)

Fuera del confesionario podemos ver una gran nube de polvo.

- Shaka, ¿puedes decirme que carajo pasó?- dijo de mal humor el patriarca.

- Pues vera Maestro, sacaron de quicio a Mü y este se agarro a golpes con Saga, a él se le unió su hermano Kannon para "defenderlo" según él, luego MM porque quería ver sangre después de salir de su trance provocando por quien sabe que, después Afrodita porque le dijeron _"no te metas gay reprimido afeminado"_, después Kiki a defender a su maestro que lo estaba ahorcando Kannon, y hay tiene el problema-

-O.O-/_Y yo que lo creí el mas tranquilo y pacifista de los 12 caballeros, que buen gancho derecho_/-Adelante Mü, pégale donde mas le duela- le animo su maestro.

- O.O Maestro no creo que deba hacer eso, ¡Mü detente!- Le grito pero ni pizca de haberlo escuchado dio-Por eso dicen que si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo- suspiro y se metió en la pelea pero esquivando todos los golpes, a los minutos dejo inconscientes a todos menos a Mü que lo llevaba arrastrando del polo lila que usaba.

- No es justo, yo iba ganando- refunfuño cruzado de brazos y con expresión de que lo retaban por algo que no hizo.

- No me hagas dejarte inconsciente a ti también Mü- dijo tranquilo Shaka.

- Bueno, ¿a que hora saldrá Hyoga del confesionario?-pregunto aburrido el peliverde. Otra vez al confesionario…

- ¿A usted le parece? En nuestra primera vez abrió la puerta en medio de todo, no sabe las ganas que tenia de dejarlo inconsciente a ese maldito fénix- decía entre deprimido y enfurecido.

- ¿Y por que no le das una paliza a ver si te deja en paz?- cuestiono Poseidón.

- ¿Usted esta loco?, me manda con Hades en un segundo- dijo indignado Hyoga como si fuese la peor idea del mundo.

- ¡Entonces déjeme de joder, yo le doy ideas y usted me dice a todas no, contrate a un matón, yo que se!- dice fuera de si.

- No era para salirse de control Padre, bueno, tendré que soportarlo, por ti Shun, lo haré- dice decidido levantando el puño y encima con fuego en los ojos, y eso que es el caballero del cisne y trata con hielo.

- esto ya parece telenovela del canal trece- murmura.

- Nos vemos Padre- se va.

- Uno esta más loco que él otro, no quiero ni saber que pasara con los demás… - suspira cansado el sacerdote.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. El leoncito y la cabra ¿Aioros de nuevo?

Los secretos de los caballeros

By: Sabrina

Luego de que saliera Hyoga y se fuera con Shun, mientras era vigilado por Ikki, a comprar un helado, el siguiente en entrar fue el lindo leoncito del zodiaco.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-dice muy animado pero ni los grillos aparecen-Que humor deprimente-sigue sin escucharse nada y es que el dios de los mares se había quedado dormido.

-Si Saori, quiero pastel… zzzzzzz… -lo bueno es que nadie lo escuchaba.

-Se me hace que es un idiota-murmura Aioria y Poseidón se despierta de su lindo sueño, aunque si Saori estaba en él dudo que haya sido lindo, al escuchar el insulto dirigido a su ejem…divina persona.

-Te pateare una y otra y otra vez si vuelves a insultarme-amenazo el "sacerdote" peliazul.

-Esta… bien o.oU-dice medio extrañado por su actitud, vamos, ningún sacerdote te amenaza de esa manera u.u y menos se queda dormido en el confesionario.

-Solo habla-le dijo y este como buen chico XD le hizo caso.

-Pues no tengo nada que decirle mi vida es perfecta al lado de mi querida Marín-dice con estrellitas alrededor, el fondo mas cursi que se puedan imaginar con musiquita incluida -.-U

-Si, claro y yo soy Madona ¬¬-dice sarcástico.

-Tiene razón, es una tirana, me trata peor que a un perro y lo peor es que aun no la dejo T-T-confiesa deprimido con los ojos llorosos y encima moqueando, que asco!

-¿Y por que no la dejo aun?-

-Porque es una fiera en la cama :P-responde todo feliz.

-Eres un tonto y eso nadie te lo quita-murmuro Poseidón mientras los demás pues, la guerra aun no terminó -.-

-Mü, cálmate ahora-le ordeno Shaka.

-No-fue la simple respuesta y siguió con sus insultos hacia Saga, quien ya se había despertado del sueño inducido por el golpe que le había dado Shaka, al igual que Mascarita, Afrodita, Kannon y el pequeño Kiki, que dicho sea de paso ahora se esconde tras el patriarca para no salir herido de nuevo XD.

-Por todos los santos-murmura Shion mientras ve como su aprendiz hace uso de su "lindo y bello" vocabulario, o sea, esta insultando a los cuatro vientos-Mü, si ahora mismo no te callas ayudaras a Saga, Kannon y a MM con la limpieza-amenazo.

-Me calmo pero todo menos eso-dice mientras se sienta como niño bueno en el piso al lado de Shaka que sigue meditando, ¿no se aburrirá de eso?

-Hey, Saga-lo llamaba su gemelo desde un rincón.

-¿Que?-dijo el acercándosele.

-Adivina que acabo de escuchar que dijo Aioria-pidió con una sonrisa muy perversa y podemos ver que donde estaba era justo al lado del confesionario donde estaba el león "confesándose" o maldiciendo por su suerte.

-Mejor habla-le ordeno y volvamos con Aioria.

-Ella es peor que tener a una versión femenina de MM-decía verdaderamente afectado.

-Que rayos, consíguete otra-dice Poseidón recordando quien era MM /_Se me eriza la piel de solo recordarlo… e imaginarlo_/

-Pero bueno… la amo y se acabo-dice tranquilo y se va.

-Este tiene verdaderos problemas u.u-murmura Poseidón mientras que al lado del confesionario se pueden ver a los dos gemelitos géminis con unas sonrisas muy malvadas dirigidas al león del zodiaco.

-"¿Y quien sigue?-pregunto extrañamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que yo-dijo Shura sin poder quitarse la idea de que pasaría algo malo y era mejor estar lejos de los problemas, además de que veía las "lindas" sonrisitas de Saga y Kannon-Porque presiento que pasara algo malo-

-Porque siempre sucede-le contesta Shaka. Shura lo mira un momento y nota que tiene en la mano una soga.

-¿Y por que la soga?-cuestiona viendo que esta estaba enredada en la cintura de Mü XD.

-Para que no se escape e intente matar a MM y a Saga, Kannon también esta en su lista negra-responde y mira como Mü tiene un cuaderno en la mano-Y yo pensé que MM era el mas sádico-uno de los tantos dibujos que había en la hoja del cuaderno era mas o menos así, MM completamente destripado con todos sus órganos esparcidos por el "suelo" y extrañamente un tipo que parecía de esos de tribus satánicas bailando alrededor.

-Ay, Mü no debí dejarte con Saga y Kannon aquella noche-murmura Shion mirando el cuaderno y notando que todos se le quedaron mirando-Lo dije en voz alta ¿cierto?-

-Si-fue la respuesta general

-Este… pregúntenme e irán con Saga, Kannon y MM a limpiar el Santuario y la habitación de la bruja, digo Saori, digo Atena-advierte mientras tose.

-Bien, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que decirnos-Le dice Shura

-O le preguntamos a Saga y a Kannon-dice Shaka, se nota que es el mas inteligente u.u

-Bueno, pero le preguntamos después de que salga del confesonario ¿Ok?-pregunta Shura quien ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-Si-respondieron.

-Bueno-entra al confesionario y extrañamente estaba todo oscuro-Padre, ¿Por qué no hay luz?-

-Se quemo el foco-responde-Pero no importa no necesito mirarte para saber que eres un caballero de Athena, eres gay y tienes un gran problema con uno de tus compañeros-adivino Poseidón.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Le acerté? Wow, yo solo estaba adivinado n.n-exclama muy feliz-Soy Dios- /_Bueno, técnicamente si soy un dios u.uU_/

-A ver si adivina de quien se trata-dice.

-A ver, Sagitario n.n-responde muy contento.

-¿Usted es adivino o que? ¬¬-pregunta molesto.

-Nah, simplemente se que lo mataste y te has sentido muy culpable desde entonces-responde.

-Confirmo mi teoría, es adivino-

-Solo dime que quieres-ordena Julián, ya aburrido de todo y mas porque quería irse y ver que hacían sus generales marinos sin él /Seguro ya me están buscando/

-----Volvamos al Templo de Poseidón-----

-¡Hyoga!-gritaba desconsoladamente el general del Océano ártico aun con Siegfried al lado.

-Odio mi vida-murmuraba igual de desconsolado-Y a Hilda me la quitaron-se abraza con Eo y se ponen a llorar XD.

-La vida es tan injusta-gritan en su lamento, aunque con tres botellas encima… luego no recordaran nada. Mientras que no aparezcan desnudos en la misma cama jeje XD

-----Volvemos al confesionario----

Donde Shura esta callado y Poseidón también, extrañamente todo estaba en completo silencio.

-Tus amigos ya deben de haberse matado entre si ¿no?-pregunta Poseidón mientras de la nada había sacado una vela y alumbraba un poco.

-Pues no creo, no se callan ni muertos, excepto Shaka pero porque se la pasa meditando-responde mientras se le hace familiar el rostro que ve.

-Bueno, habla, ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiona el dios del mar.

-Pues vera… es un grave pero grave problema-hace una pausa y se escucha un terrible BOOM-Puta Madre-termina diciendo y es que la puerta casi le cae encima junto con un inconsciente Shion-¿Patriarca?-pregunta muy extrañado.

-X-X-parece muerto u.u

-Lo siento, ya me lo llevo-dice Mü apareciendo y llevándose a su Maestro sosteniéndolo de la camisa que usaba (Pues claro, no iban a llevar sus armaduras u.u) y arrastrándolo por el piso. Aparece después de él Aioria que arregla la puerta y todo queda en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener compañeros normales?-se preguntaba Shura.

-Que voy a saber yo-

-Bueno, como iba a contarle… este… ay, que va… a mi me gusta Aioros T-T pero él anda saliendo con la novia de su hermano Marín o y creo que de verdad le gusta XS-confeso mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared de la derecha insistentemente, la pobre pared comenzaba a agrietarse con los golpes.

-Carajo, ¿Qué ningún caballero es heterosexual o que?-estalla al fin el "sacerdote" haciendo que se le caiga la vela y el lugar comience a prenderse fuego-Oh, no-dice al ver las llamitas esparcirse, iba a salir pero /_Si me ven y saben que soy el sacerote me mataran si no salgo me muero igual… que maldito dilema_/

-"Quieres que te ayude"-dice una voz en su mente

-"Pues claro"-le contesta viendo como rápidamente se propagaba la llama.

-"Pronto se consumirá"-

-"Que genio"-dice sarcástico tratando de apagar el fuego y parece que Shura ni enterado porque lloraba por su amor no correspondido.

-"¿Quieres salir o no?"-pregunta la voz.

-"Primero quien eres"-

-"Tu abuelita, esta claro que soy Hades pelmazo"-exclama molesta la voz.

-"Bueno, pero luego no me molestes conque regrese porque no lo haré"-

-"Trato hecho, nos vemos el fin de semana para ya sabes que"-

-"Sabes, me canse de jugar al pocker contigo, siempre ganas tramposo"-

-"Vuelve a llamarme así y dejo que te maten ¬¬"-

-"¿Ya te dije que eres mi mejor amigo? n.n"-

-"Dios santo, bueno, bye"-desaparece el Dios del Mar y en su lugar aparece el Dios del Inframundo que en menos de lo que canta un gallo hizo desaparecer las llamas, extrañamente ya tenia puesta una sotana y se le veía realmente bien XD.

-Que fácil fue-murmura hades.

-Padre con un demonio dígame que hacer-parece que ya se desespero la cabra.

-A ver, ¿y cual era el problema?-

-Que a mi me gusta una persona que sale con la novia de su hermano-responde.

-Y podrías traer a Aioros, quisiera hablar con ambos-y mientras veamos como se tomo Poseidón lo de la fiesta en su templo.

-----Otra vez al Templo de Poseidón-----

Y después de que desapareció del confesionario inmediatamente había aparecido en su templo y para desgracia de sus Generales no estaba de buen humor. Y por alguna razón Sorrento andaba abrazado a Eo y eso le estaba sacando canas verdes XD.

-Un momento, eso no debería molestarme, no debería importarme la vida sentimental de mis generales…-vuelve a ver la escena-Al carajo, Sorrento de Sirena y Eo de Scylla sepárense ahora mismo o no respondo-ordeno y aunque estaban bien borrachos entendieron bien la orden y tambaleándose se pararon, porque estaban tirados en el piso igual que los demás. Y Siegfried e Isaac seguían llorando por su suerte en el amor XD.

-July-dice alegremente Sorrento que se nota que tomo demasiado.

-¿July?-dice extrañado el Dios.

-Nah, te quiero mucho Juliancito querido-dijo y a los que escucharon esto inmediatamente se les bajo la borrachera.

-Me parece o Sorrento dijo que quiere a Poseidón-dice Eo que andaba mirando como Sorrento había abrazado al susodicho por el cuello, casi colgándose de él.

-Bueno, que miran, quiero que en menos de una hora este templo este reluciente o ya verán el castigo que les pondré-y ante la mirada de todos se llevo a Sorrento con él /_A fin de cuentas Saori no me prestara atención y Sorrento…_ /una no muy santa sonrisa se forma en sus labios y se van a quedar con la duda de que paso porque al confesionario de nuevo XD.

-----Como dije, al confesionario-----

-Bueno, como ambos están acá les diré porque hice que entraran juntos-dice Hades muy feliz, si las cosas extrañas no terminan. Del otro lado estaban bien apretujados Aioros y Shura.

-No podría… ser de a uno-pregunto algo asfixiado Aioros.

-No porque el problema es con ambos, ahora Aioros, quiero que me digas como te sentiste cuando Shura trato de ejem… matarte-pide.

-Pues… que mi mejor amigo me traicionaba ú.ù-comento.

-Bien, Shura, y tú que sentiste cuando tuviste que traicionar a Aioros-pregunta, ya parece psicólogo y eso que no lo es ni un poquito.

-Que iba a matar al maldito Patriarca por mandarme a hacer eso ù.ú Traicionar a un amigo no era mi intención, te lo juro Aioros, pero eran órdenes del Patriarca y sabes tan bien como yo que sus órdenes son como las de un Dios-dice como disculpándose, bueno, disculpándose.

-Lo se Shura y no te culpo, mucho, podrías haberte negado y tal vez ahora la bruja no serian tan malcriada ni nos trataría así-una venita estaba creciendo en la sien de sagitario.

-Bueno, como ya se dijeron lo que tenían que decirse ahora hablo yo-dice con una sonrisa macabra-A la cabrita le gustas Aioros n.n-avisa sintiéndose realmente feliz de poder decirlo y de tal vez ser espectador de una pelea.

-Oiga, le confió el secreto y usted se lo dice, ¿que hay de su código?-dice rojo de vergüenza y furia. Aioros no sabia como reaccionar.

-Que código ni que nada si vos también le gustas al centauro-se le escapo al dios /Maldición, debo dejar de hacer eso ù.ú Saber lo que pasa con las personas me esta rejodiendo la vida/

-¿Qué Aioros que?-dijo con los ojos desorbitados-¿Entonces porque sale con Marín?- dice.

-Pues… quería ver si te causaba celos y como no hiciste nada pues deje las cosas como estaban-responde Aioros.

-O sea que todo este tiempo lamentándome y preguntadote si me rechazarías si te lo decía fueron para nada? Bueno… ¿y ahora que?-pregunta.

-¿Cómo "y ahora que"?-dice Hades imitando la voz de la cabra-Pues esta mas que claro que tendrían que ser pareja ¿no?-

-Eso creo pero después Aioria no me va a dejar en paz-dice Shura.

-Y a mi no se que me vaya a hacer cuando se entere de lo otro con Marín, y menos cuando se entere de que de verdad quiero estar con Shura-dijo en voz baja.

-Bueno, entonces lo haré yo-toma una gran bocanada de aire y pone el grito en el cielo-¡SHURA Y AIOROS SON PAREJA!-y retumbo en la Iglesia.

-Santo cielo o.o-murmuro Milo y Camus se limito poner los ojos más grandes que un par de huevos fritos XD.

-Ya lo sospechaba-murmura Aioros-Al fin se lo dijo, estoy orgulloso T-T-agrega secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo y luego sonándose la nariz con el mismo pañuelo XD

-Sabia que Shura era pero… ¿Aioros?-dice Shiryu algo decepcionado, cuando vaya al confesionario sabremos porque XD.

-Hermano, ya tenemos nuevo blanco de burla-dice con una sonrisa Kannon.

-Querrás decir dos-le corrige su hermano, ambos con sonrisas malvadas.

-El amor no tiene sexo ni edad-murmura Shaka quien no parece querer dejar de meditar.

-Eso creo-musita Mü quien en un intento desesperado estaba mordiendo la pinche cuerda que extrañamente no se rompía o.o

-Que lindo-murmura Aldebarán que estaba al lado del borrico con alas haciéndole compañía.

-Mmmmmmm-le contesto Seiya, estaba amordazado.

-Tienes razón, amigo-y no se como le entendió -.-

-Ya sabia yo que terminarían juntos-dijo el viejo maestro de Libra.

-¿Me quedaría mejor el rojo o el azul escarlata?-le preguntaba Afrodita a MM mostrándole sombra para los ojos.

-El que sea-dijo ya exasperado.

-Yo quiero ser el Padrino-todos se le quedan mirando a Shun que venia con un helado en mano seguido muy de cerca por Ikki y a diez metros Hyoga-Decía, por si hay boda-se explica.

-Solo faltan Shaka y Mü y tenemos un trío, Camus y Milo… - comenzó diciendo Ikki.

-Afrodita y MM-le siguió Hyoga.

-Y también el pato con el conejo-todos se le leudan mirando a Ikki-Mi hermano y el pato que si le llega a hacer algo a mi hermano será pato rostizado-se explico.

-Bueno, usted es un madito sacerdote-exclamo Shura asfixiándose igual que Aioros.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes n.n-dice tranquilamente-Por cierto, si son pareja y quieren boda no duden en hacerla acá-recomienda XD, ya le tomo gusto con lo de ser sacerdote.

-Ni que fuéramos a hacerlo-

-Bien, cálmate Shura y salgamos de acá antes de que muramos por asfixia-le recomienda Aioros.

-Si abres la puerta de una vez podríamos salir-

-Bien, nos vemos Padre-

-Es muy improbable-/_Esto en el Infierno será una gran noticia_/ forma otra de sus sonrisas diabólicas.

-Bueno, ejem… ¿felicidades?-termina por decir Milo.

-Alacrán, mejor cállate-le dijeron al unísono.

-Hermano estoy mas que feliz por ti y lo de Marín no te preocupes, ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo pero igual me vas a deber algo n.n-

-Sabía que por ahí venia la cosa ¬¬-murmura Aioros.

-Bien, los siguientes son Mü y Shaka-ordena el Patriarca que ya estaba despierto pero con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Y por que tendríamos que ir? ¬¬-preguntan.

-Porque sino ayudaran a cierto trío-mira de reojo a MM, Kannon y Saga.

-A la orden Maestro non-dicen muy felices, y entran al confesionario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Los santitos del Santuario

Los secretos de los caballeros

By: Sabrina

Bueno, como ya escribí entraron esta vez dos juntos, Mü y Shaka, el primero aun estaba atado y la soga parecía no querer romperse.

-Ejem… ¿problemas maritales?-pregunto Hades al verlos entrar de a dos.

-Claro que no-replicaron ambos.

-Solo preguntaba, entonces que onda- un minuto, me parece que me cambiaron a Hades, va a fijarse, no, es Hades pero parece que se fumo de algo, se fija de nuevo, ¿se golpeo la cabeza? ¿Lo tienen amenazado? Bien, parece que le paso algo que nadie sabe que fue, seguramente es la edad u.u, se fija en el libreto, rayos, tampoco.

-Pues… yo nada, soy la reencarnación de Buda-dice mientras Mü mueve los labios simulando decir lo mismo-Mü, no juegues con mi paciencia-

-No es mi culpa que siempre a cada persona nueva que conoces le digas que eres la reencarnación de Buda, te aseguro que todos harían lo mismo apenas vieran que vas a decirlo-se defendió el carnero.

-Santo Dios-

-Buda- le corrigió Mü

-Eso, bueno… sabe Padre, su presencia me es muy familiar-comento el rubio y el pelilila se dedico a roer la soga XD.

-En serio, pues habrá sido en una vida anterior ¿no?-dijo Hades aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

-Tiene razón… Mü deja de morder la cuerda-le ordeno este lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo-Mü, no te lo repetiré-

-No lo hagas-le dice simplemente.

-¿Qué hice?-murmuro el rubio mientras el pelilila seguía en lo suyo.

-Bueno, ¿algún pecado que confesar?-pregunto el Dios algo aburrido /_Pensé que seria mas interesante pero me tocaron los "santitos" del santuario_/dice suspirando rendido

-Como la reencarnación de buda… -se detuvo viendo que Mü hacia señas con las manos-¬¬ Mü, por favor, un poco de respeto-

-Mi Maestro decía lo mismo y termino esclavizándome –recordó con un aura negativa a su alrededor- inclusive aquella noche-el Dios y el casi-dios se le quedaron mirando, el primero pensando cosas no muy santas el otro no sabia que pensar directamente u.u

-No quiero saber que paso esa noche u.u-opino el ojiazul.

-Yo menos-concordó Hades. Mientras afuera están interrogando a Saga y a Kannon para descubrir que fue lo que paso, por el comentario que había dicho Shion en el capitulo pasado.

-Vamos, hablen clones-Dice Shura aburrido, hacia rato que trataban eso y no lo lograban.

-Veamos, ¿y que nos darán a cambio?-

-Evitar que Mü te haga lo mismo que en el dibujo-responde Aioros que también había escuchado el comentario del Patriarca.

-¿Cuál dibujo?-Shura le pasa el dibujo.

-Bien, no puedo creer que Mü este tan perturbado u.u No fue para tanto-opina Saga

-Claro, asustarlo hasta que terminara en el techo de nuestro templo no fue nada, encima llovía, ¿recuerdas? Y también fue después de ver una película de terror que sugeriste que lo haría dejar de ser tan "niñita"-dice Kannon-Además de que el muy malvado me golpeo donde mas me iba a doler-agrega con una venita saltando en su sien recordando aquel día.

-Si, claro, a mi me termino cortando una parte del brazo por evitar que te cortar a ti-

-Bueno ¿pero que se te dio a vos de andar de una vez de hermano protector?-

-Admite que te ayude-

-Admite que tú lo provocaste- se miran con odio mientras los demás solo imaginan cualquier cosa.

-Un minuto, fue culpa del Patriarca por dejarlo a nuestro cargo-todas las miradas recaen en el peliverde que estaba despertándose de su "siestecita inducida".

-Si, porque supuestamente el tenia una cita y al final nunca supimos que fue lo que en verdad hizo-apoya su hermano, el menor.

-No se atrevan a dudar de eso, si fue una cita-dijo algo molesto Shion-Además se suponía que ustedes eran los mayores del Santuario, en cuanto a aprendices y pensé que podrían encargarse del calmado y bueno de Mü por un rato, después de eso nunca fue el mismo u.u-dice el peliverde-A decir verdad, ninguno de ustedes fueron los mismos, Saga se volvió algo "sobre protector" con Kannon y no se le despegaba, y Kannon no decía nada de eso, yo digo que lo que quería era tenerlo cerca- agrega poniendo cara pensativa.

-Si, claro, ¿con él? Recordemos, ¿Quién me encerró en el cabo Sunion para que me muriera y ni siquiera se digno a decir un maldito lo siento pero fue por una buena razón o algo por el estilo?-pregunto molesto mientras que Saga se le quedo mirando empezando a sentirse verdaderamente culpable. Normalmente los hermanos mayores están para proteger a los menores ¿cierto? Aunque de normales no tienen mucho.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control-dijo Shura con cara de sufrido mirando como Kannon no le dirigía la palabra a Saga mientras este trataba de que le prestase atención.

-Vamos Kannon, escúchame un segundo-pedía casi al punto de ponerse de rodillas a rogarle. El menor simplemente lo ignoro.

-Ya perdónale Kannon, fue hace trece años por Dios, yo ya no odio a Shura por casi haberme matado con sus manos al menos a vos te encerró y no te toco ni un pelo-trata de "ayudar" a Saga solo que ahora el que se siente culpable es Shura.

-Como dije, se esta saliendo de control-dice Shura en una esquina de aquel lugar mientras hacia círculos en el piso estando de cuclillas con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Volvamos con Mü y Shaka para que los demás arreglen sus diferencias n.nU

-Y como le dije me subí al tejado de la casa de Géminis con un cuchillo que encontré en la cocina por si aparecía el monstruo de la película que quería matarme-explicaba tranquilamente Mü.

-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto algo intrigado el "sacerdote".

-Después de un rato baje del techo y mas porque llovía muy fuerte, entonces me encontré con dos sombras, los confundí con unos monstruos y a uno le golpee en la entrepierna mientras intentaba darle con el cuchillo-y el misterio ya se resolvió XD-Pero entonces el segundo monstruo intervino y le di en el brazo, después de eso salí corriendo camino a la casa de Virgo donde me dormí mientras que Shaka seguramente se preguntaba que diablos hacia ahí empapado y con un cuchillo con sangre-finalizo.

-Interesante, ¿pero no pensaste en que tal vez los supuestos monstruos no eran nada mas ni nada menos que los gemelos géminis que mencionaste al principio?- pregunto Hades, recordando que había visto eso desde el Inframundo porque se aburría mucho.

-Pues ahora que lo dice suena mas lógico que mi idea de dos monstruos o.o… -hace una pausa-Eso significa que herí a Saga o a Kannon, con razón Saga tenia un vendaje en el brazo al día siguiente u.u-recapacito mientras que Shaka se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba o por la falta de aire u.u

-Una pregunta mas, ¿Por qué fuiste hasta la casa de Virgo si tenias unas cuantas en el camino en las cuales quedarte?-la curiosidad de Hades.

-Pues creo que fue porque Shaka es mi mejor amigo y también lo era en ese entonces, a pesar de pasársela el día meditando o sino cayéndose por las escaleras por no abrir los ojos al caminar llegando hasta mi templo porque nadie se dignaba a detenerlo, no se si con eso se volvió mas estúpido o mas inteligente-

-Soy la trigésima veinteava cuadragésima quíntuple reencarnación de Buda zzzzzzzzzzzz… soy Dios zzzzzzzzzzzz-seguía durmiendo.

-Es mas probable la primera-opino el sacerdote.

-Concuerdo con usted-apoyo Mü quien ya había dejado de lado su intento de romper la irrompible cuerda-Shaka, soy Buda, despierta-le dijo, con un tonito medio estúpido, al oído

-Buda-dijo muy al estilo Homero Simpon

-¡Que te despiertes de una maldita vez!-le grito.

-Si yo estoy despierto, solo estaba… descansando los ojos, si, eso-(cara de Mü y Hades ¬¬)-¿No me creen? ¿A mi la… -

-Mismísima reencarnación de Buda-completaron Hades y Mü.

-Eres desesperante no se como el carnero te quiere-termino por decir Hades /_Se me escapo de nuevo, ¿Por qué siempre hago lo mismo?_/

-¿Y por que piensa eso?-pregunto inquisitivamente el carnero ocultando que estaba totalmente rojo y Shaka no se daba cuenta de eso porque como de costumbre tenia los ojos cerrados y recordemos que el foco de la luz estaba roto.

-Pues es algo obvio, lo defiendes, siempre que tienes problemas vas con él, me sorprende que aun la reencarnación de Buda no lo haya visto, bueno, no tanto si ni siquiera abre los ojos u.u-murmuro como respuesta mientras Shaka no sabia que hacer.

-Sabia que Mü era…-se escucho decir de quien sabe donde.

-Maestro ¿quiere que lo deje inconsciente de nuevo?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-Mü por eso te ganaste el castigo, limpiaras junto con Saga, Kannon y MM lo que ya dije no me importa cuantas veces, el caso es que ya me harte de decirlo y tu sabes de que hablo-dijo Shion desde atrás de la puerta con toda la pandilla XD tras él.

-Ay, Musito (nuevo apodo XD) suerte con tu reencarnación de Buda porque para evitar que se caiga por las escaleras necesitaras un milagro-dijo Afrodita con el tono mas afeminado que se puedan imaginar mientras se retocaba el maquillaje mientras MM le contaba que pasaba.

-Gracias por el consejo Afrodita pero mejor guárdatelo a menos de que quieras entrar en mi lista negra-dice Mü con un cuaderno forrado de negro en el cual la portada tenia una estrella de cinco puntas en plateado y… ejem… "lindos dibujitos" muy parecidos a los que anteriormente dije, todos pintados de rojo simulando ya saben que.

-Ay, no gracias, primero entro en la lista negra de MM-dice ahora pintándose los labios de un extraño azul violáceo.

-Bien, porque en mi lista están ya Saga, Kannon, MM, Shion, también Aldebarán por haberse comido mis galletitas de canela esta mañana, Dohko por poner la música muy alto por las noches y que encima se escuche hasta en mi templo, Camus no esta, Milo pues anda por ahí, Shura, no, él me cae bien, Aioros pues él no, para nada, estuvo muerto la mayoría de mi infancia y proceso de aprendizaje, Aioria pues… andas en la cuerda floja no preguntes porque, Shaka claro que no, aunque su "Soy la reencarnación de Buda" me repatea el hígado, Afrodita, pues… también andas en la cuerda floja, Seiya, te odio como no te imaginas-el mencionado solo puede preguntarse porque, porque sigue atado en la columna-Shiryu, no me caes tan mal u.u Shun, si dejaras de ser tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? Niñita, hablaríamos, Ikki, te odio por lo que le hiciste a Shaka cuando trataron de salvar a la diosa que nos hace la vida miserable u.u y Hyoga, creo que me caes bien así que no estas en la lista-termino cerrando el cuadernito que tenia muchos lindos y agradables dibujos.

-Wow, Mü, me parece que necesitas ir a un psicólogo-dice Hades al escuchar todo lo anterior.

-No, y esta es la lista corta un me faltan los generales marinos, dioses guerreros de Asgard, los Ángeles de Artemisa, los espectros de Hades, el mismísimo Hades, los de Eris, Lucifer, y si sigo así no termino mas ¿saben?-agrego mientras ya todos tienen la idea de conseguirla un buen psicólogo para que lo trate.

-Bueno, mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí y dile a Shaka que lo quieres para así terminar esto de una vez-dijo Hades, temiendo un poquito estar ahí, estaba en la lista negra de Mü XD.

-Primero quiero que todos los que están afuera del confesionario se alejen diez metros, más lo que mencione que odio ¬¬-dijo mientras estos se alejaban antes de que les terminara haciendo algo en serio-Bien, este… Shaka u///u-llamo totalmente rojo, como si lo anterior no hubiese sido nada mas ni nada menos que las alucinación de un Dios y un casi dios.

-¿Si Mü?-pregunto tranquilo mientras se sentía en extremo feliz por alguna cosa.

-Te quiero u//////u-dijo totalmente rojo como una colegiala enamorada que se le declara a su primer amor, aunque si es su primer amor ¿cierto?

-Yo también Mü-dice muy tranquilo escuchando un "ahhhhhhhhhh" general desde afuera del confesionario.

-Siento que me quite un peso de encima solo que aun no entiendo porque rayos la luz esta apagada ù-ú-dijo sin notar que cierto rubio se le acercaba, bueno, mas de lo que estaban antes porque apretados en ese lugar lo que dije antes no tiene mucho sentido.

-Mejor así-escucho murmurar a Shaka antes de sentir los dulces y embriagantes labios del rubio sobre los suyos dándole un tierno beso (Bien, esto no es comedia ¿y que? Siempre quise escribir un fic con esta pareja como protagonista pero nunca me sale u///u) (N/A: Pero si te sale de Saga y Kannon ¿cierto? ¬¬) (No me culpes, ellos si que me dan inspiración y como no si se ven tan lindos juntos n///n Bien continuo con el fic jeje…)

Los que estaban afuera, o sea la parva de entrometidos, no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que del confesionario sale un muy en extremo sonriente Mü y a Shaka de los mas tranquilo, como siempre.

-Hoy puedo decirlo, Dios existe-dice con la misma sonrisa solo que ahora todos lo miraban con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Shaka sintiendo que había llegado al nirvana y sin meditación ni nada de eso XD

-Creo que yo-dijo algo desconfiado Shiryu, además andaba muy aburrido y con algo que decirle al "sacerdote". Además no quería terminar enredado en algún otro pleito que tuviese todo ese grupo de locos u.u Te comprendo Shiryu, mi hermano se parece mucho a todos ellos juntos u.u-Hola-dice medio deprimido.

-Hola n.n-saluda extrañamente muy feliz sonriendo-¿Algún problema?-pregunta con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me enamore y me lo quitaron o -dice evitando gritar y que toda la parva de locos se arrimaran al confesionario a escuchar.

-¿Y de quien te enamoraste?-

-De Shura u///u-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy mala, lo se, ¿por que será? Soy la única de mi familia que lo hace… bueno, será en esta ocasión falta de inspiración y porque puse a Mü como alguien medio perturbado, nótese el sarcasmo porque parece un verdadero loco… jeje… no me odien por eso . ¿si? Además de que si me matan no puedo terminar la historia :P este… dejen un review si tienen tiempo ¿oky? Bye bye


	6. Kiki, ¿de donde vienen los bebes Oo?

Hola (escondida tras muralla de acero) Perdonen por tardar tanto ;o; en serio, perdon!!!! Y apartando eso de lado (sigue tras la muralla) Ya encontré con quien se puede quedar el burro con alas gracias a una de las lectoras nOn, ya lo sabran, bueno, lo sabrá la persona n.n al leer el capitulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los secretos de los caballeros

By: Sabrina

-De Shura u///u- contesta todo rojo.

-/_Eso ya lo sabia¿Qué no tienen ningún secreto nuevo?_/-se preguntaba un aburrido Dios jugando con el cuello de su túnica-/_Bueno, veamos que puedo hacer_/- ¿y que sucede con eso? Podrías quitárselo al medio caballo (refiriéndose a Aioros)-

-See, pero después no me lo perdonaría u.u-

-¿Y por que no te buscas a otro?-

-Porque yo quiero a Shura –dijo muy terco.

-Tsk… ¿y a mí que me dices?, ni que pudiese quitar del medio a Aioros para que te quedes con Shura-responde aburrido y molesto, ya quería que llegaran los gemes para molestarlos y enredarles las ideas.

-Que buena ayuda es ¬¬-dice sarcásticamente-Si usted no los hubiera juntado no tendría este problema T.T-

-Cierto, yo los junte¿a que hacen linda pareja? n.n-dice muy feliz por su logro.

-Usted no me entiende T.T-

-Claro que no-respondió, él aun no se había enamorado de alguien y si lo hacia no seria de algún otro dios que ya tuviera pareja ¬¬ seria de idiotas

-Ve, nadie me comprende TwT-se puso a llorar el dragón mientras que el Dios empezaba a asquearse de todo eso, quería a alguien interesante ¿era mucho pedir? Entonces su diabólico cerebro maquino un plan.

-¿No te gusta alguien mas?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada.

-No o.o Llevo diez minutos diciéndole que quiero a Shura por si no me escucho-

-¿Y que tal Seiya?-pregunto, sabia muy bien que ese caballo con alas, o mas bien burro con alas, no tenia parejita aunque una serpiente lo quería, ya armaría un trío con el cual divertirse cuando volviera al inframundo.

-Sabe, no ¬¬ quiero a Shura-

-Pues si te empecinas en ello no creo que resulte, mira que Seiya esta solo ñ.ñ-

-¿En serio? Pensé que estaba con Shaina o.o-

-Pues mira que me dijo que la dejo hace dos semanas ñ.ñ-

-No es que me gusten los retrasados pero... o.o ¿porque me esta enredando las ideas ToT?-

-/_Esto es tan divertido n.n_/-se decía al dios viendo como Shiryu ahora tenia una discusión consigo mismo-/_Jeje... le revolveré un poco mas las ideas ñ.ñ como me encanta manipularlos_/- Pues él me dijo que sentía algo por uno de sus compañeros por eso lo dije... me dijo que era inteligente pero que no tenia oportunidad porque ya sabia que estaba enamorado de otro- mintió el dios viendo como el dragón paraba su monologo para escuchar lo que el "sacerdote" tenia que decirle.

-¿En serio?-/_Al menos no quedare como novia de pueblo ¬.¬_/se puso a pensar.

-Si, al menos no quedaras como novia de pueblo... vestido y alborotado- XD el dios se partía de la risa internamente, le encantaba jugar con las emociones de los demás y el dragón había sido un experimento exitoso... claro que no le había funcionado bien con Minos y Aiacos o.o-/_See... eso dos casi me persiguen por todo el inframundo por intentar liarlos ¬.¬_/-

-Em... mejor me voy... usted me esta enredado todo el cerebro --dijo Shiryu antes de salir del confesionario.

-Piense en lo que le dije ñ.ñ-le aconsejo Hades antes de que el dragón cerrara la puerta-/ _¿Quién será el siguiente?_/-

-Hola n.n-saludo felizmente Aldebarán quien apenas y entraba en el confesionario.

-La Mole o.o-murmuro el sacerdote mirando a Aldebarán.

-Bien... yo... creo que comenzare-saca de quien sabe donde un libro del tamaño de una enciclopedia o de un libro bíblico o.o

-o.o-/_Esto llevara un rato TwT_/pensaba desanimado el Dios¿que cosas podría haber hecho el toro para tener ese libro?

---- 10 minutos después----

-Mate al león de Aioria cuando entro en mi templo y me caí accidentalmente sobre él, me comí las galletitas de coco que Mu guardaba para comer por la noche... –

-Me quiero ir TwT-musito el dios.

---- 10 minutos más----

-Le robe a Afrodita el maquillaje e inculpe a los hermanos géminis cuando se burlaron de mi peso, también le robe a Shura su escultura de él con Atena y la escondí en el templo de MM cuando hizo lo mismo que Kannon y Saga-

-XP Mátenme-había murmurado el Dios.

---- 20 minutos después----

-y después de que casi le dije a Kiki de donde provenían los bebes y Mu casi me matara me vengue robándole nuevamente sus galletitas de coco que estaban en una caja fuerte en el segundo piso, a la tercera puerta a la izquierda de su templo... –

-X-X- el dios quería matarse de una vez por todas. Veamos que hicieron afuera mientras Alde se confesaba.

-Con que él me robaba mis galletitas de coco ¬.¬-murmuro Mu.

-Maestro¿por que no dejo que me contara de donde venían los bebes?-pregunto Kiki.

-Porque eres muy pequeño aun para saberlo u.u-

-Si quieres yo te cuento n.n-dijo Shaka.

-O.o-Mu no quería saber que era lo que le diría Shaka.

-Mira, cuando dos personas se aman... un hombre y una mujer no como Milo y Camus o Hyoga y Shun, van a pedirle a la cigüeña que les traiga un hijo y en nueve meses sale mágicamente de la madre-contó el casi-dios, Mu tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Kiki lo miraba como diciéndole no te creo, y los demás estaban al borde de un ataque de risa.

-XP No te rías, no te rías, tienes autocontrol-se decía el patriarca.

-Es peor que la versión de mi maestro de que salgo de un repollo ¬¬-menciono Kiki.

-Kiki ¬///¬-le llamo con enfado Mu.

-Yo me refería a la de Shion ¬¬ creo que el de él si fue la peor, me dijo que una cigüeña de un planeta llamado China y que yo crecía en un repollo, en realidad tiene mitad de sus historias y mitad de cosas que él invento¿puede alguien decirme la verdadera historia?-pidió.

-Cuando cumplas dieciocho te la contamos-dijeron Mu y Shion.

-O sea en cinco años pero yo quiero saberlo ahora!!-replico el chico.

-Te la contaremos con lujo de detalles-prometieron los maestros rojos como tomates.

-O sino puedes ir a la habitación de Mu cuando no se de cuenta y mira lo que estará haciendo con Shaka-dijo Saga.

-Solo que piensa que solo se hace entre una mujer y un hombre, y procura que no se den cuenta-le finalizo Kannon.

-¬///¬ De donde sacaron que Shaka y yo vamos a... –

-Porque seria lo mas obvio del mundo n.n-contesto Kannon.

-O sino puedes ir a la habitación de los gemelos-le dijo malvadamente Shaka, que sea un casi dios, puro y toda la cosa no significaba que esos comentarios no le hubiesen molestado.

-Primero que hacerlo con él prefiero con Seiya ¬¬-contesto Kannon.

-Aja... ¿y por que no dices un burro y listo?-Le dijo su hermano molesto.

-Porque estas incluido en esa categoría ¬¬-le contesto el menor.

-¬¬ Clon fallido-

-¬¬ Clon pirata-

-Oigan¿ya pueden sacar a Aldebarán del confesionario¡¡quiero entrar yo!!-replico Kiki viendo que la discusión de los hermanos iba para rato y que nadie le contaría la verdadera historia de donde provenían los bebes.

-Ya lo sacamos Kiki-/_Con tal de que se olvide del tema por un rato_/ pensaba Mu-Aldebarán por todos los dioses, santos, generales marinos, guerreros y todo lo que conocemos sal de una vez!!!!-grito el carnero.

-Ya termine n.n-salio Aldebarán y del otro lado se puede ver al dios del inframundo con un buitre picándole la cabeza mientras él esta inconsciente.

-Ya puedes entrar Kiki n.n-le dijo su Maestro.

-Oiga¿puede contarme la verdadera historia de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto después de diez minutos de silencio.

-Por supuesto ñ.ñ-dijo felizmente el dios.

-Al fin alguien que me contara la verdad-

-Pero que algo te quede claro, no naciste de un repollo, ni mágicamente saliste de tu mama, ni de un planeta llamado China-

-Eso ya lo sabia-

-Bien, entonces te mostrare una película ñ.ñ-se ve en la tapa de un video tres equis en rojo y del lado de Kiki aparece extrañamente un televisor en una de las paredes-/_Esto será MUY divertido_/-el video comenzó a correr y como no voy a describir que pasa pasemos a afuera del confesionario en donde empezaron a escuchar cosas que sabían que eran pero esperaban que no fuera lo que estaban pensando.

-Maestro... dígame una cosa¿es lo que creo que es?-pregunto Mu.

-Lamentablemente si pero no se de donde proviene-

-Creo que viene del confesionario-comento Afrodita-Y parece ser una película de las que encontré en el templo de MM-agrego.

-Afro... ¬///¬ Mejor no digas mas-

-Es imposible que una película así la estén pasando en un confesionario¿verdad?-pregunto algo desesperado.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-le dijo Shion. La mayoría se acerco al confesionario y escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte los "sonidos". Y como ese era el caso los nervios de Mu iban en aumento.

Kiki en el confesionario tenia los ojos como un par de huevos fritos y Hades se partía mentalmente de la risa, el carnero tendría un paro cardiaco cuando se enterase, y el patriarca también. Apenas sintió como unos cosmos se acercaban quito la película.

-Y así es como se hacen los bebes¿te quedo claro?-pregunto el dios. Kiki asintió aun con la cara de total sorpresa. Y mecánicamente salio del confesionario, Mu le miraba y Shion también.

-Con que de ahí venían los bebes o.o no podré dormir TwT-murmuro-Y no puedo creer que mi maestro y Shaka hagan eso, y mucho menos de Saga y Kannon o.o, no me imagino quien seria el sumiso-agrego.

-En el caso hipotético de que Saga y yo lo hiciéramos esta claro ¬¬-dijo Kannon.

-Aja, seria Saga-comento Shion, y todos asintieron.

-¡¡¿Que?!! Ni loco seria Saga ò.ó-

-Esta claro que seria yo, Kannon-le dijo con superioridad Saga.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¬3¬-

-¿Significa que van a hacerlo?-pregunto un confundido Shun por el comentario de Kannon.

-Claro que no ò.ó-reclamo el menor.

-Pues por tu comentario pareció lo contrario, idiota-le dijo su hermano.

-Ya querrías ¿no? ¬¬-

-No estoy tan urgido u.u-

-Aja... he ir al baño en mitad de la noche a darte una ducha fría no es estar urgido¿verdad?-

-¬¬-

-Pueden acabar con esto de una vez, sus peleas son hartantes-dijo cansado el patriarca, ya no soportaba las peleas de esos dos-Seria mas fácil si fueran pareja TwT-

-Yo creo que seria peor o.o-dijo Aioria-Estarían peleando por quien es el que muerde la almohada, y con el típico, "me estas engañando con otro ¿verdad?"-

-Bien, bien, alguien vaya al confesionario, y si puedo sugerir que sean los hermanos-dijo Shion sin darse cuenta de que alguien ya había entrado al lugar anteriormente dicho.

-Y bien, viejito¿que tiene que contarme?-dijo Hades.

-Pues nada pero estaba harto de escuchar las idioteces de Saga y Kannon, por cierto¿que opinas tu?-pregunto Dohko.

-Que Saga seria el seme y Kannon el uke-(Seme: ya saben, quien domina Uke: la parte pasiva XD) opino Hades-Se ve a kilómetros de distancia.-

-Es cierto... Kannon se doblegaría ante su hermano en un dos por tres-opino Dohko.

-¡NO SERE NUNCA UKE!-grito Kannon, su hermano estaba a punto de darle un zape y ver si lograba desmayarlo.

-Pero es que es la parte pasiva de por si, nació segundo... dejo que su hermano lo encerrara en el cabo Sunion, lo perdono encima... duermen en la misma habitación, y cuando eran pequeñitos eran un par de angelitos TwT-contaba Dohko. Fuera del confesionario.

-Es verdad, si ellos mismos se acordaran-

-¿Acordarnos de que?-le preguntaron al patriarca al mismo tiempo.

-¿No se acuerdan?-ambos negaron-¿Y como lo harían?, tenían cinco años ¬¬-

-Cuente de una vez-le pidieron los demás estando alrededor del peliverde.

-Pues verán... cuando ese par de delincuentes que ven ahora-señala a Saga y a Kannon que estaban parados juntos-llego al Santuario en realidad se llevaban de maravilla, Saga era quien siempre protegía a Kannon y Kannon... pues... el se dejaba y siempre estaba tomado de la mano de su hermano u.u-siguió diciendo.

-No me lo creo ¬¬-dijo MM.

-¿Quieres fotos?-

-¿Tienes fotos?-preguntaron.

-De todos tengo n.n, joo, deberían haberse visto XD eran tan tiernos y ahora son una banda de delincuentes en potencia TwT o idiotas sin remedio-todos miraron a Seiya.

-Quiero ver las fotos-dijo Afrodita.

-Aquí están-saca un gran álbum-Este es el de Saga y Kannon, nunca pude hacer una de fotos separadas porque estaban pegados como con chicle ¬¬-

-¬///¬-

-¡¡¡Que tiernos!!!-había exclamado Shun al ver una de dos personas idénticas jugando en un lago.

-¡¡Y miren esta!!-grito Afrodita en una que aparecían los gemelos dormidos en una cama abrazados.

-No recuerdo eso O.o-

-En serio, lo hiciste hasta los diez años ¬¬-le contó Saga.

-Bueno... ¬///¬ Tengo derecho de no acordarme-

-Es verdad... eras un angelito TwT Ahora eres peor que los espectros de Hades-recordó Saga.

-Pues tú no eres un santito ¬¬-

-Oigan, acá se están... o.o mejor mírenla-les dijo Aioros.

-o.o Que demonios... –murmuraron los gemelos.

-¿Estamos... –comenzó Saga

-... besándonos o.o?-termino Kannon-Díganme que es respiración boca a boca-pidió el menor.

-Nop, lo hacían muy a menudo n.n-contó el patriarca-Claro que nunca llegaron a ultima base... al menos que yo sepa-

-Oigan, aquí hay un de Afrodita en un campo poniéndole una corona de flores a MM o.o-encontró Milo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aun detrás del muro de acero) Aun no se como disculparme TwT joooo, y pronto serán las vacaciones así que podré escribir y actualizar mas rápido!!!! Por el momento solo me despido!!!

Bye bye!!!!!


End file.
